Episode 7998 (16th November 2012)
Plot Steve and Eva arrive at the hotel in Sheffield. Using all her feminine charm, Eva blags her way in and finds out which room Michelle's in. Steve thunders on the door but there's no reply. A waiter arrives and delivers Champagne to another room. Rob opens the door to the waiter. Kirsty arrives home from work in a good mood and tells Tyrone how she's been given extra responsibilities at the factory. Marcus's boss Raveena is sorry to hear that Marcus and Aiden have split up and assumes that Maria is just a supportive friend. Marcus doesn't correct her and Maria's annoyed. Steve and Eva barge their way into Rob's room expecting to find Michelle, but instead they find a hotel waitress. Steve's relieved whilst Eva's devastated. The waitress hurriedly picks up her clothes and flees whilst Eva knees Rob in the groin. Leanne apologises to Nick for snapping at him and explains how she's a bit upset as her divorce has finally come through. Nick's hurt that she never mentioned it before. Rob assures Eva that the waitress meant nothing to him but Eva's furious and empties the bottle of Champagne over his head. Michelle hears the commotion and finds Steve and Eva in Rob's room. Steve apologises for following her to Sheffield but explains how he just didn't trust Rob. Michelle's touched and admits that Rob did make a pass at her and she knocked him back. Marcus assures Maria that he loves her and that in future he'll introduce her as his partner. Eva arrives home in bits, saying how she found Rob in bed with a waitress. Stella's sympathetic and admits he's tried it on with her too. Eva's shocked. Finding Eva upset on the Street, Nick takes her back to the bistro and provides a shoulder to cry on. Owen gives Tommy the next instalment of the surrogacy money. Nick tells Eva how Leanne's divorce has come through but she kept it a secret which worries him. Eva wishes that she'd never messed things up with Nick and despises Leanne for stealing him away. Steve and Michelle enjoy a romantic night in Sheffield. Realising they've both been insensitive, Nick and Leanne are reconciled and head home hand in hand. Eva watches jealously from a distance. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Waitress - Shelley Rivers *Raveena Bhatia - Josephine Lloyd-Welcome *Receptionist - Andrew Pollard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Hotel in Sheffield - Reception, corridor, room 13 and room 10 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob and Michelle receive a shock when Steve and Eva turn up at their hotel; Nick fears Leanne is still letting Peter get to her; and Tyrone is given hope for the future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2012 episodes